The present invention relates to apparatus for weighing of rail supported vehicles, such as railway cars, while the vehicle is moving on the rail system, and specifically a weigh-rail for use in such an apparatus.
The need for in-motion weighing of railway cars is well established, and many designs of apparatus for this purpose are in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,997 describes a weighing device comprising a weighing platform supported by a pair of rails and adapted to engage the flanges of the wheels on a railway car so the wheels are lifted off the rail for weighing. The weighing platform is flexible so it can move with the rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,216 describes a weigh-rail, which replaces a short piece of the regular rail. The load on the weigh-rail is measured by shear sensing strain gages arranged on the sides of the weigh-rail near the neutral axis for bending. The ends of the weigh-rail is connected to the corresponding ends of the regular rails via flexures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,217 describes a weighing device comprising a weighing platform with rail supporting means replacing a short section of the regular rails. The weighing platform is supported by the regular rails or sleepers. The weighing platform is designed to move with the rails by a floppy H design.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,327 describes another weighing device with a weigh-rail replacing a short section of the regular rails. The weigh-rail is supported on a structural beam foundation, which also supports the free ends of the regular rails adjacent the cut-out for the weigh-rail. The load on the weigh-rail is measured by shear sensing strain gages arranged near the neutral axis for bending in pockets on the sides of the weigh-rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,715 describes still another weighing device with a weigh-rail replacing a short section of the regular rails. The weigh-rail in this case is supported on a rigid foundation via a pair of load cells, and its ends are connected to the regular rails via friction free elastic joints arranged between the load cell supported part of the weigh-rail and the elastic joints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,268 describes a weighing device for railway cars, in which a section of the regular rails is supported by special weighing sleepers with strain gages.